The Spaniard
The Spaniard was the most trusted agent of the King Ferdinand VI of Spain. This enigmatic figure is one that Ferdinand has never known to fail''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' pg. 12, especially with the task of finding the Fountain of Youth. He was unknown by any name other than "The Spaniard". Biography Early life Not much is known about the Spaniard's early life, except that he was probably born in Spain. At some point in his life, he was employed by the Spanish Royal Court. Over the years, he rose through ranks, eventually becoming King Ferdinand's right-hand man. Destruction of the Fountain of Youth Discovery of the Santiago's logbook 's palace.]] In 1750, off the coast of Spain, some Spanish fishermen discovered the body of a man who sailed with Juan Ponce de León, and with it, the ship's log of the Santiago, Ponce de León's ship. After they informed the King of their discovery, and showed him the body, Ferdinand quickly examined the logbook. Realizing how great damage such discovery could cause, Ferdinand immediately sent the Spaniard on a dangerous quest for the Fountain of Youth. Voyage to the Fountain The next morning, the Spaniard sailed from Cádiz with three galleons. While crossing the Atlantic Ocean, the Spaniard's fleet encountered the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], a British Royal Navy vessel, whose commander, Captain Hector Barbossa, was also sent to find the Fountain. Though the Spanish heavily outnumbered and outgunned the British, the Spaniard decided they posed not so big a threat to his mission, and his fleet passed them by without opening fire. But the British crew prepared for the battle, a battle which never began, which cost them some precious time. Obtaining the Chalices Following the directions from Ponce de León's logbook, the Spanish found the island that the Fountain of Youth was located. The Spaniard's men quickly discovered the wreck of Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago, stranded on the edge of the cliff. The Chalices of Cartagena, a key element for the Profane Ritual, were hidden on the ship. The Spanish was able to find the Chalices and quickly retrieved them, leaving the two stones in their chest instead. With the Chalices in possession, the Spanish made camp at Palm Tree Grove to examine the Chalices. However, the Chalices were soon stolen from them by Hector Barbossa who allied with Jack Sparrow. Though the Spaniard's men quickly caught the thieves, they managed to escape and temporarily dispatched his men the same night. With the Chalices stolen once again, the Spanish had to find the Fountain of Youth. Arriving to the Fountain The Spaniard and his men made their way to the Fountain to complete their mission. As they arrived to the Fountain, they found a group of pirates led by Blackbeard, in a battle against the British soldiers led by Hector Barbossa. Heavily outnumbering both of the groups, the Spanish soldiers surrounded them, and the fighting stopped. The British officer Theodore Groves then proclaimed the Fountain as the property of King George II. But the Spaniard simply took a pistol from one of his men and immediately shot Groves. After making ordering one of his men to make a note about Groves' bravery, the Spaniard forcefully took the Chalices from Angelica. .]] In the eyes of the Spanish, the Fountain was the abomination of God's laws. After proclaiming that only God could give eternal life, the Spaniard dropped the Chalices and stomped on them. He then tossed them into a deep pool and ordered his men to destroy the Fountain. His men started to destroy the temple around the Fountain, though two of Blackbeard's zombies, the Quartermaster and Gunner, tried to stop them. The Spaniard drew his sword and confronted Blackbeard, calling him a fool for seeking what only faith can provide. But Barbossa used the moment of Blackbeard's distraction to stab him with his poisoned sword. The Spaniard watched as the Fountain was destroyed and soon in ruins. As the Spaniard surveyed his work, by doing the cross, he and his men departed back to their ships. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits The Spaniard was known to have dashing good looks, hard-won experience combined with the arrogance of a natural leader. He was very devoted to his beliefs as a Catholic, as shown when he famously declared that only God alone could grant eternal life. He also had a high regard for faith, as shown when he confronted Blackbeard. The Spaniard was also very loyal to his King, which was proven when he accepted to undertake a very dangerous and life-threatening voyage to the Fountain of Youth without question. Though he would stop at nothing to finish his task, the Spaniard still retained some sense of gallantry and decency. He gave no mercy to his enemies, aside from Angelica, politely calling her "Señorita", and the British's ship the Providence, as he didn't think destroying the ship was worth the time to sink during the voyage to the Fountain. However, the Spaniard did not hesitate to shoot Theodore Groves for attempting to claim the Fountain for the British. However, he admired Groves' bravery and asked one of his men to make a note the British officer's noble effort. The Spaniard also shown true bravery while in service to King Ferdinand. Though Blackbeard was known to be a pirate all pirates fear, the Spaniard drew his sword at Blackbeard and even called the latter a fool for believing that the Fountain of Youth could grant eternal life, stating that only faith can do that. Equipment and skills The Spaniard dressed himself in a fancy clothes usual for the Spanish noblemen of his time. When on the mission, he was rarely seen without his big, round, dark hat which was decorated with gold ostrich feathers. He always carried a rapier, with a traditionally elegant fleur-patterned cup hilt, which he was very skillful in battle with.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide pg. 12-13 He also carried a pistol, which he used as an experienced shooter. Behind the scenes In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the Spaniard wears a featherless tricorn hat, while in the movie, he wears a round hat with a yellow feather. Also, in the game, he found the Fountain of Youth by using the map which King Ferdinand took from Ponce de León's log, because the logbook was stolen by Angelica. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes & references Category:Spaniards Category:Swordsmen Category:Spanish Royal Navy officers